


best kitty

by lychee (brieflygorgeous)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM Scene, Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Face-Fucking, Felix has an oral fixation probably, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minho calls Felix kitty and scratches under his chin because he's cute, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Sub Felix, Sweat Licking, light pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brieflygorgeous/pseuds/lychee
Summary: Even drowned out by the electric fan blowing hot and humid air in Minho’s direction, Felix’s presence is announced way before he actually shows up at the door, all wide eyed and sweet like a curious kitten.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	best kitty

**Author's Note:**

> This fic actually happened because I wanted to write something quick and straightforward like my last jilix fic (that I wrote in exactly 2 days and it's one scene long) so I was like oh what's something else that would be super quick to write? Apparently my brain thought that minlix smut was a good idea so here we are. This is heavily influenced by Felix admitting he's into Hyunjin's sweat as well because I realized that's gotta be his general kink at this point LMAO
> 
> So anyways this is my first smut in like, years. And even then I only wrote smut maybe 3 times in 10 years of fic writing lmaoooo but I hope this is still to your liking.

After raising three cats himself, Minho has grown to notice the details ordinary people usually miss. The sound of footsteps, as quiet as they may be, the air shifting in such small but significant ways Minho’s ears always catch it. The rhythm, like a heartbeat, is unmistakable. Even drowned out by the electric fan blowing hot and humid air in Minho’s direction, Felix’s presence is announced way before he actually shows up at the door, all wide eyed and sweet like a curious kitten.

His body tells everything Minho needs to know. Two small fists placed on the door frame, one just slightly above the other, closed in the shape of perpetual sweater paws even without a sweater. Only the upper part of Felix’s body is visible from the angle he is peeking inside the room, as if unsure of his welcome.

He is always welcome, of course. And always will be. But this staged vulnerability is part of a scene they’ve discussed before, and if the words that follow are exactly the cue Minho is anticipating—

“Is hyung busy?” 

Felix’s eyes follow the bead of sweat rolling down Minho’s temple. A pink tongue darts out from between his lips at the same time the bead drips from Minho’s jaw and into his collarbone, concealed by a tank top. The Adam's apple on Felix’s throat bobs as he swallows, and that movement alone is enough to make Minho lose track of the Kartrider race on his phone.

That one question is an invitation. A preliminary consent check for a scene that they’ve agreed could happen spontaneously at Felix’s will, as he was the one to propose it. Rarely did Minho ever turn him down—and today isn’t going to add to that count.

“I am not,” Minho responds, tone casual despite the awareness of how each word rolling off his tongue sparks a delicious tension between the two of them. He pats his lap, like he would to one of his cats. “Come here.”

Felix’s entire face brightens up before he hurries past the door, remembering to lock it behind him. One too many members have accidentally walked in on them before, and while exhibitionism and humiliation rank high for both, privacy means they can play longer—and _harder._

Felix lies down between Minho’s thighs with a happy little sound at the back of his throat, and Minho’s hand instinctively cups his jaw. He thumbs over the freckles on Felix’s cheek and scratches under his chin, heart swelling when Felix rubs his face on Minho’s palm to chase the touch. No matter how things escalate to way dirtier territory as they follow their play, the beginning is always tender like this. Depending on their moods, sometimes that’s all both of them need: just a slow and heated sort of intimacy, that may or may not melt into lazy kisses and the serene gratification of edging Felix for hours before Minho makes him come, handsfree.

They can go anywhere from here, and Minho lets Felix know it by keeping one hand on his jaw and the other holding his phone, where the game is switched to a drama episode that only serves as background noise. His attention is fully concentrated on how Felix shifts to find a more comfortable position, arms crossed over Minho’s belly and face propped on them. Minho moves his hand to Felix’s hair and smoothes the bangs sticking to his forehead.

“Feeling good?” Minho asks when Felix does nothing but sigh with a content smile on his lips, looking blissed out just from a little petting. Felix hums for an answer, but that’s hardly enough for Minho. “ _Words_ , kitty.”

Felix’s entire body shivers at that command. He chews on his lower lip to suppress a whine—another calculated move that is less a discretion than it is a subtle misbehaving, knowing Minho likes when he is vocal. But Felix is far too good to disobey when Minho lifts his chin with his knuckles, one eyebrow raised. 

“Yes,” Felix says at last. He keeps his eyes on Minho’s face and wills out the words he knows Minho wants from him. “Really good, hyung.”

Minho hums with a little satisfied grin that lilts into a question when suddenly Felix’s eyes fall to where his hands are resting on Minho’s shirt. Fingers tug and twist at the hem, a silent plea Minho ignores just to watch Felix squirm and blush all the way to the tips of his ears. Minho makes it a point to turn his eyes back to his phone with a bored expression.

“Hyung?” Felix asks with such a small voice that Minho almost gives in waiting for him to beg. Almost. “Hyung?”

“Yes, kitty?”

Felix paws at the shirt again, more insistent this time, but not daring to do anything Minho hasn’t allowed him to yet. _So good for him._

“Take it off?”

Minho could take his time to consider it, but he’s never been good at keeping Felix waiting either. Not when his eyes are so pretty and dazed already, unashamedly _needy_ as he stutters a plea again at the same time Minho lays down his phone. It bounces on the bed from how quick Felix grabs Minho’s shirt himself, impatient and uncoordinated, managing to murmur a breathless “thank you” before he finally has Minho the way he wants him.

Felix spreads his hands over Minho’s waist and strokes down all the way to his hips, eyes fixed on both the toned muscles on Minho’s stomach and the layer of sweat accumulating there. The electric fan is barely functional in this insufferable summer, which doesn’t seem to bother Felix anyway. He dips his nose on Minho’s belly, taking such a deep inhale it sends goosebumps all over Minho’s skin.

"You smell so nice, hyung," Felix sighs, not even trying to hide how pleased he is. "So nice..."

Minho chuckles, carding his fingers through Felix’s own damp hair. For a moment Felix seems torn between keeping on sniffing Minho’s body and rubbing his face all over Minho’s hand, but he is quick to make up his mind. Cheek pressed into Minho’s stomach, Felix looks up through his lashes with a pout Minho knows too well.

"Can I lick your sweat, hyung?"

Felix has never been reserved about his preferences, but it never ceases to amaze Minho just how honest he is about them. The first time he approached Minho with that request they had just finished dance practice, and both had stayed behind for their assigned cleaning duty of the week. One minute Felix was joking about how hot Minho looked with sweaty hair, and the next they were making out on the floor, Felix’s legs wrapped around Minho’s hips as they kissed and grinded the tension out of their bodies.

At a particularly ruinous thrust of their hips, Felix had licked the sweat rolling down Minho’s chin all the way to his earlobe, and the way he had moaned at that moment is still the cause of many of Minho’s wet dreams. Felix had come right then and there, overwhelmed by such an unexpected urgency Minho hadn’t noticed his own orgasm had already made a mess of his pants, amazed as he was at how Felix looked absolutely fucked out under him.

“Sure, kitty,” Minho says now, and it comes out loaded with more anticipation than he would ever admit. “Just remember, no marks.”

“No marks?” Felix’s pout doubles in size, eyebrows furrowed, cheeks puffed out. “But I want to.”

“You know I’d let you,” Minho tickles under Felix’s chin, earning a sad grunting in response. “But the agency would ask questions.”

Felix huffs, disheartened, but drops the moodiness as soon as he presses his tongue flat on Minho’s skin for the first time. A moan leaves his lips—shaky, breathless, eyelids fluttering butterfly kisses into Minho’s belly. He alternates between tiny kitty licks and hungry bites just on the edge of bruising, sucking and feeling everywhere he is allowed to touch. Felix doesn’t stop when his mouth hits the waistband of Minho’s shorts—he rubs his face all over Minho’s crotch, mewling softly at the musky scent he is so intoxicated on.

Minho tries to keep his breathing even, but it gets increasingly harder to maintain his poise when Felix starts mouthing at his cock through his shorts. He runs his tongue over the length, all the way to where the tip has already leaked a wet spot on the fabric. Felix giggles when he notices it, peppering the head with wet kisses that only further ruin Minho’s clothes.

Minho lifts his hips to slide his shorts off, and it does all things to his ego when Felix makes a surprised noise of satisfaction at not having had to ask it for himself. Losing composure first is humiliating (and it doesn’t help that it actually turns Minho on even more), but Felix is too dumbstruck to notice. He may have seen Minho naked on far more occasions than both can count, but every time he’s allowed to do it, his eyes widen as if he’s just unwrapped his favorite candy.

“Hyung is so nice,” Felix whispers, mouth hung open, gingerly holding Minho’s cock. Minho hisses through his teeth when Felix slides his fingers up to collect the precum beading on the head. “So nice....Can I use my mouth, hyung?”

The question doesn’t come as a surprise, but still Minho’s heart jumps at the thought of getting a blowjob by such pretty, pretty lips.

“I don’t know, kitty,” he says with a smirk, head tilted to the side in an attempt to regain control. “Do you _know_ how to use your mouth?”

The mocking tone makes Felix squirm, hips thrusting into the mattress after some friction. Caught by Minho’s questioning stare, he stops immediately, but the effort to restrain himself makes his entire body tremble with desperation.

“I can be good,” Felix says, words broken and slurred, eyes glassy with want. “I _will_ be good.”

“That’s for me to decide, kitty. But go on.” Minho swipes a thumb on Felix’s chin and chuckles at the drool rolling down there. “Show me just how good you are.”

Like the precious little thing he is, Felix doesn’t need to be told twice. He slides down the bed until his face is at the same level as Minho’s crotch, and for a while he just rests his face against Minho’s balls. He showers each one with kisses, gently pulls the skin with his lips with just enough hint of teeth that makes Minho’s knees nearly close on Felix’s head. 

Felix licks a wet stripe from Minho’s perineum all the way to the tip of his cock, dips his tongue on the slit just to hear Minho groan. He laps at the precum and smears it all over his lips, and it’s the sight of how pretty they look, glistening and swollen around Minho’s cock that makes Minho snap.

Minho grips a handful of blond hair and makes Felix look him in the eyes as he teases into his mouth, head resting on the curve of Felix’s bottom lip. Minho makes as if he’s going to thrust in, but he draws back completely at the last minute and Felix pathetically topples over Minho’s thighs trying to chase him back. 

“Stop teasing me, hyung.”

“Can’t help it, sweet boy. Who else would be this needy for me, hm?”

“No one,” Felix wraps his fingers around Minho and gives him a gentle squeeze. He kisses the head again and keeps his lips there to feel Minho throb against them. “Only me, right, hyung?”

“Right, kitty.” Minho runs his knuckles on the side of Felix’s face, breath shuddering at the hooded look Felix is giving him. “Only you.”

Felix’s smile is deceptively innocent just moments before he swallows down the entire length of Minho’s cock. Minho gasps at the sudden wetness enveloping him, hand closing on Felix’s hair in a punishing grip. Felix winces at the stinging pain, but does not stop moving down until he bottoms out, nose resting against the trimmed hair on Minho’s crotch.

He stills for a moment, breathing slow and deep, enjoying the weight of Minho pressing at the back of his throat. Minho feels the exact moment Felix’s mouth goes slack around him, relaxing completely at the comforting sensation of being full. The small hum Felix emits sends delicious vibrations all over Minho’s cock, but Minho resists the urge to thrust up.

Slowly, his fingers release Felix’s hair and gently pat where they must have hurt him. Felix sighs, thankful but unwilling to move to get more of that touch. Minho moans when he feels Felix swallow around him, gag reflex barely avoided with a chocked little sound.

“You wanna stay like that, kitty?” Minho asks after a moment to calm down his own breathing. Felix taps once on his thigh, a non-verbal _yes._ “Okay. Tap three times when you want to stop. Hyung will take care of you, alright? You can let go.”

Felix shudders at those words, not trying to swallow back the drool oozing past his lips and down Minho’s cock. Minho takes one of Felix’s hands on his own and rubs soothing circles on the back with his thumb, cooing praises while Felix lazily sucks on him to keep himself grounded. 

Any extra warmth would usually bother him on such a hot day, but Minho falls into his own particular state of bliss as the minutes drag by. The snug hold of Felix’s throat makes his mind float and his hips buck every now and then, but the simmering heat slowly coiling tighter under his skin remains pleasantly unfulfilled.

The drama episode playing on his phone is already halfway through some conflict Minho can’t make sense of, and in all honesty he doesn’t care to pretend to be interested anymore. Not when Felix’s hands keep clenching and unclenching as if he’s kneading the soft but firm muscles on Minho’s thighs, the wet heat of his mouth holding Minho captive. 

Minho wipes the sweat from Felix’s eyebrows with his free hand, caresses down the subtle bulge of his cheek and strokes his neck where he can feel Felix’s throat fluttering when his cock twitches. Felix glaces up through a clump of unshed tears clinging to his eyelashes, beautiful and wrecked in the way his mouth stretches around Minho, moaning when Minho experiments a shallow thrust up. Felix’s throat gives in with ease, mouth drawing back just a little before meeting Minho’s thrust halfway with an obscene squelch from his lips.

When Felix finally taps his thigh, Minho has to brace himself not to come at the sight of what follows. Felix slowly lifts himself on shaky arms, a drawn out, rough moan rolling from his lips and drool dripping down his chin and all over Minho’s cock. It’s messy and dirty but it turns Minho on like crazy when Felix dives down again to suck back the mix of drool and precum. Felix bobs his head up and down at a deliberately slow pace, taking his time to savor Minho, and nearly sobs when he has to take his mouth off entirely to speak.

“Hyung,” he mewls, needy to the point of breaking, mouthing at Minho’s fingers when Minho tries to stroke his face for comfort.

“Yes, sweet boy?”

“Use my mouth?” Felix exchanges Minho’s fingers for his cock, kissing the head once before adding in a smaller voice, “Make me yours?”

That last line punches the air right out of Minho’s lungs.

"You're already mine,” he replies, voice deep and words heavy with intention. Felix preens at the sudden possessiveness he knows it’s not just between the roles they’re playing. Minho presses the pad of his thumb down Felix’s tongue and watches as saliva pools under it, Felix’s breath coming in short, eager puffs against his hand. “But sure, I'll give you what you want.”

Minho gets up to rummage the nightstand drawer while Felix stays on the bed. There isn’t a real need for lube, but they’ve found out about a mutual taste for flavored ones that add up to the already messy way they enjoy sex the most. Felix’s favorite is the strawberry one, and luckily there is still some left in the half empty bottle Minho fishes out from the back of the drawer.

He finds Felix lying with his head hanging upside down from the edge of the bed, clothes gone and sucking on two of his own fingers to keep himself busy. He smiles around his fingers, playful despite the frown in Minho’s face.

“Baby.” Minho switches back to his regular pet name so Felix knows he’s out of character. “Are you sure you can handle it in that position?”

“I’m getting better at it.” Felix slips his fingers out of his mouth with an audible pop. “I’ve been training lots.”

“Have you?” Minho chuckles, though there is no real doubt behind it. He’s part of Felix’s training schedule after all, once Felix is done with his dildo and moves on to practice on Minho instead. “Still, do you really want to try it now?”

“Yes,” Felix replies. The contrast of his submissive body language and his serious tone makes Minho’s cock jump with interest, which Felix notices with a reassuring smile. “I know my safe words—uh, safe _gestures._ And I trust you, Minho hyung. I really wanna do it.”

Minho kneels down and presses a tender kiss to Felix’s forehead, stroking his ears and murmuring soft endearments. Felix giggles for a moment before the fond look in his eyes is replaced by the mischievous gaze that always preludes some hot and delicious trouble. He waits, patient and sweet, mouth hanging open to be used.

“Naughty kitty.” Minho slips back into action with a scathing voice, uncapping the lube bottle. “I guess I have trained you well, huh?”

Felix sticks his tongue out when Minho drizzles the lube into his mouth, spreading it all over his lips. His smile is nothing short of eager at finally having Minho come closer to him.

Hands holding the small of Felix’s waist for leverage, Minho slides into his mouth, inch by careful inch, watching closely for any signs of discomfort. Minho’s breath comes out in a shudder as Felix does not so much as flinch, even guiding Minho’s hips with his hands to help ease him all the remaining way until he’s completely bottomed out.

Minho shuts his eyes and moans, senses overloaded. His legs shake less for the physical effort and more for the absolute maddening feel of Felix’s mouth taking him in, hot and slippery. Pulling out just a tiny bit, Minho watches through half lidded eyes Felix’s body jolt when he thrusts back in. Precum dribbles from Felix’s neglected cock, and his small hands close on Minho’s thighs, nails digging into the skin.

“You want me to keep going, kitty?” Minho pants, voice not nearly as coherent as it was before. Felix taps on his thigh once and holds tight onto Minho, his own hips stuttering to keep from touching himself without permission. Minho traces a line with his fingertip from Felix’s stomach all the way to the tip of his cock, making Felix choke on a whine around him. Minho’s finger comes back soaking wet. “Naughty, naugthy kitty. You really enjoy having your mouth used, huh?” 

The only response Minho gets is the vibrations coming from Felix’s mouth as he hums.

Minho draws back until just the head of his cock is framed by Felix’s lips and then thrusts back in a little harder than before, gasping at the absolute lack of resistance from Felix’s body. He checks up with him one last time, and at the burning feeling of an enthusiastic slap on his thigh, Minho almost forgets he’s in charge.

Minho runs his hands over Felix’s chest and plays with his nipples, hips slowly picking up pace as he starts fucking into Felix’s mouth in earnest. The sounds of his cock dragging back and forth are absolutely dirty, amplified by the way Felix just takes, takes and takes with a hunger so deep Minho gets lost in the addictive feel of drowning right into it.

Felix gags at a rough thrust and Minho’s knees nearly falter from the sensations around his cock. Minho waits for Felix to catch up his breath while slowly stroking him for distraction. Felix’s thighs clamp shut, barely resisting the urge to thrust up into Minho’s loose fist.

“Awww, is kitty overwhelmed?” Minho smirks, running his thumb right over where Felix is leaking from his slit. When Felix babbles something unintelligible, Minho squeezes his head and watches Felix writhe half in pain, half in excitement. “You’re such an obedient little slut, aren’t you? All for hyung to use?”

“Yes,” Felix nods, eyes glassy and cheeks flushed in the prettiest shade of pink under his freckles, fucked out to the point of tears. “Yes, all for hyung, only for hyung. Please, please use me? _Please?_ ”

“Since you asked so nicely....”

Felix fumbles with the bed sheets and twists it into tight knots in his fists when Minho takes position again.

He slides in with a lot less hesitance this time, immediately building up a rhythm that only grows rougher the louder Felix’s own whining becomes. When Felix’s hips seize from the bed, Minho pulls out and fists his own cock not to come at the sight of the absolute mess Felix makes of himself. Felix’s feet scramble for purchase as his hips jerk into the air time and time again, sobbing broken and incoherent as thick ropes of cum leave a hot trail over his stomach.

“Hyung, hyung, _hyung_ ,” he begs, mouth wide open and arms reaching for Minho. “ _Please._ ”

Minho thrusts back in one last time, the deepest he’s done yet, and it’s the sigh of utter relief Felix releases from being full again that makes Minho lose it. Arms wobbling and hips jerking, Minho comes down Felix’s throat with reckless, drawn out groans.

Everything is still for a moment except for their breaths, loud and and labored in the sudden quiet room. Minho’s vision takes a while to recover from such a powerful black out, and when he finally opens his eyes he still feels himself twitch at the sight of Felix’s body covered in sweat and cum, vulnerable and blissed out under him.

The coherent part of his brain makes Minho pull out and climb into bed next to Felix instead of sinking right into the floor. The sheets are drenched in their sweat, and the air carries an unbearably heavy, sultry scent of sex that makes Minho’s head spin. He snuggles with Felix, whispering soothing words under his ear until the dazedness in Felix’s eyes fade into a lazy glimmer. 

“Hey,” Felix bumps his nose against Minho’s, lips curled up in a little affectionate smile. “Minho hyung.”

“Hmm?” Minho has no energy left, but he cradles Felix’s head close and places a kiss on his sweaty forehead. “You feeling okay? Does your throat hurt?”

“A little, yeah. But I kinda like the sting.”

Felix protests when Minho pinches his nose for such a blunt answer, but soon it grows into a giggling fit between them. Despite the exhaustion starting to settle in his bones, Minho knocks their foreheads and stares deep into that adoring gaze he knows so well, reaching a kind of paradise only being this close to Felix can bring him. 

“What about you, hyung?” Felix strokes Minho’s side, pulling his body to him. “You seemed sort of scared there.”

“I was just surprised. I never thought I’d find out my sweet baby could be such a dirty bastard in disguise.”

“As you said yourself.” Felix sticks out his tongue and gives Minho’s lips a playful little lick. “You trained me very well.”

“ _You_ corrupted my poor innocent soul, you mean,” Minho quips back, eyebrows raised. “Seducing me in the high of summer. Now I feel gross everywhere. I need ice cream.”

“Ice cream sounds nice.” Felix closes his eyes and dreamingly sighs into Minho’s shoulder. “Will you feed me? I’m too lazy to move.”

“Oh, you’re getting bold, I see. I got myself a very spoiled kitten, didn’t I?”

“I’m your best kitty though, am I not?”

“Eeeh, try again when you actually know my real kittens’ names.”

Felix pouts, and once again Minho gives up arguing. He slides back into his shorts before getting up to head to the kitchen, but at the last minute he stops when Felix calls for him.

“Hyung?”

“Yes?”

“They’re named Soonie, Doongie and...Dora, right? Like the explorer?”

Minho doesn’t even bother answering.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly idk about that ending either LMAOOOOOOOOO my brain is fascinating sometimes
> 
> kudos and comments are much appreciated <3 follow me on twitter @hyeonlix if you wanna know more about my work!


End file.
